


Exceeded Expectations III Pain

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Tom Hiddleston, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Things start to get serious, but Tom has no idea how serious. Loki’s obsession with Tom could cost him more than he bargained for. Sometimes, you don’t understand what you had until it’s gone.





	Exceeded Expectations III Pain

For the past few weeks, Loki's visits had been getting more and more frequent. The intensity had not faded, and it was starting to feel like a long-term thing. As they were relaxing together one morning, Tom touched the two diagonal scars that formed a V on Loki's lower abdomen.

“Are you ready to tell me about these?”

“Are you certain you want to know? Some stories really are better left untold.”

“Yes. If you’re going to be in my life, I want to know. How bad can it be?”

“Worse than you think. You may not feel the same way about me when I’m finished. Just remember I warned you.”

He took a deep breath and thought for a moment before speaking.

“After Will, I stayed away from Midgard and mortals for a long time. I discovered how much I liked playing with pain as an extension of the dominance/submission paradigm. Just as here in Midgard, Asgard has people and places devoted to such things.

I met Sela at one such place. She was tall, blonde, beautiful, and we had similar tastes in the pleasure/pain spectrum. We began to only have sessions with each other, and they became more and more intense. It was with her that I developed the Ecstasy spell. We began to lock ourselves away for days at a time.

That last time...we were three days in on a binge. I was bound with my own magic, as well as blindfolded and muzzled. It took me a few seconds to react, to realize what was happening.”

He paused and hesitated for a moment, eyes focusing intently on a spot on the ceiling, not looking at Tom.

“Her words are burned into my memory. She said ' _I know you can't love me, because you can't love anyone. But, at least you'll never forget me_.' The next second, there was the most searing, unspeakable pain I have ever felt cutting down both sides of my body, from the point of my hip to the base of my dick. She had put an enchantment on her blades to make them burn me and I passed out from the pain. When I came to, she was dead. She’d thrown herself off a cliff.”

Tom was silent for nearly a minute.  

“That—that’s a terrible thing to live with. Is what she said true? Are you not capable of love?”

“I suppose it depends on your definition of love. I am what I am, Thomas, and that’s all I can offer you.”

Loki's face betrayed no emotion.

“I know this is bad timing, but I have to leave again. I’m sorry, Thomas. There’s something I must do, but I promise I’ll be back. I don't break promises.”

As he stood up, a golden aura appeared around him and he was in full armor, shining gold over forest green. He pulled Tom to his feet. With armor, helmet, and boots, he towered over the human, and Tom was forced to look up as the god kissed him good-bye and lingered for a few seconds. The mixed scent of leather and Loki was a powerful combination. The tension was palpable, and Tom figured that was what the god had been going for. He did like dramatic entrances and exits.

It wasn’t until Loki had opened the portal and stepped through it that Tom had realized the true reason for the armor. The view through the door was not the green hills and golden city of Asgard. It was a stormy, purple sky with a harsh, pitted landscape of volcanic rock.

****

More than a week passed and Tom had gone back to a semblance of normal life. But, the story of Sela haunted him. He knew his feelings for the god ran deep. Loki was a force of nature and damn near irresistible, and Tom wondered how this could possibly work between a god and a mortal. He’d had his heart broken once and it scared him to think of going through it again.

One evening he arrived home and froze in mid-stride at his bedroom door.

In his bed was Loki; naked, barely conscious, covered in sweat, and bleeding from a gaping wound in his left side. There was blood on the carpet and all over the sheets. Loki had a hand over the wound. His skin was nearly translucent and had a faint blue tinge. 

“Thomas. Told you I’d be back.” His voice was a dry, hoarse whisper.

Tom was pretty sure he could see internal organs through the hole, and every ragged breath Loki took moved them around. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He couldn’t be any help if he panicked.

“Jesus, Loki! What happened? What do you need me to do?”

“Water...I need water.”

Tom filled a pitcher, working to keep his hands from shaking. He watched Loki drain it in three long pulls.

“Keep me awake... have to stay awake. If I pass out...can’t work healing spell ...I’ll die.”

“What about bandages, antibiotics, painkillers...something?”

“No. Just need time. Stay.”

Tom stripped and lay down next to the god, bloody sheets and all. Loki was so cold to the touch, Tom wondered how he was still alive. He pulled the quilt up and held onto the ice-cold body with as much skin contact as he could make.

“Why didn’t you go back to Asgard? Your healers could help you, couldn’t they?”

“Can’t. If Odin finds out...will go badly for me.”

“Worse than this? What the hell were you doing?”

“Can’t tell you.” His eyes closed and his head flopped sideways. He was unconscious.

Tom ran to the medicine cabinet for the only thing he could think of. He kept an epi-pen in his emergency kit. He plunged epinephrine into the pulsing jugular vein and in seconds, Loki’s eyes fluttered open.

“Stay awake. Stay with me. You have to concentrate on healing your wound. Focus.”

“Yes. All right. Just talk to me. I’ll stay awake.”

“What the hell were you thinking? Movie Loki died doing something brave and completely stupid. I can’t have the real one doing the same thing.”

“I said talk to me, not yell at me.” He managed a weak smile.

Tom held Loki’s head in his lap for two hours as the healing spell did its work, talking about everything good that had happened because of playing him in the movies and how much he was loved as a character. At last, Loki said “It’s all right now. I’ve done enough that I can rest for awhile. Just let me sleep. I promise I won’t die.”

It took five days for the healing to be complete. Tom canceled all his appointments, saying he had the flu and needed to stay in bed. No visitors. He washed sheets and towels so no energy was wasted on non-essential spells. He cooked because the god was ravenous while he healed. Tom had never seen anyone put away so much food. And beer. Loki almost kept a straight face when he said Guinness made the healing spell stronger.

On day six, Tom woke to Loki’s arm tight around his waist and what seemed to be a length of steel pipe pressing into his lower back. It was Loki’s dick, every bit as hard as he’d ever felt it.

“My body wishes to express its thanks for saving my life.”

“Are you sure your grateful body can handle sex just yet?”

“It's never been more certain of anything in a thousand years.”

Loki pulled Tom over on top of him.

“I want to feel you inside me.”

He pressed his palm to the human's chest, and the warm glow of the Ecstasy spell spread over both of them.

“Well, since you put it that way...”

He slid downward and found Loki's cock with his mouth. He was slow and gentle and wanted to savor every second. He put the head in his mouth and circled it with his tongue, teeth making soft contact with the tip. Then, the whole thing, savoring the feel of it as it grew impossibly hard, as it always did for him. Loki groaned and tensed and pushed Tom's head away as he rolled them over so he was on top. He was not gentle, but then, he never was.

“I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock moving inside me. I was afraid I might never have a chance, Thomas.”

“Just don’t do anything like that ever again. You scared the hell out of me. No more scars for your collection.”

Loki's fist was stroking him and lubricating him at the same time. The silky wetness made him moan and shiver with every movement.

Loki lowered himself onto Tom's cock, and it was all he could do to keep himself from coming right then. Green eyes met blue and locked gazes just as they had that glorious first night. It was as though time slowed. Every inch, every moment, every thrust was like nothing he'd ever felt. So tight, so smooth; willing to take everything he had to give. He arched up and thrust deep and Loki groaned, eyes closing and head tilting back.

 _“Yes...fuck me_...I want you so deep inside me I can’t breathe.. _.Thomas...please_.”

Long black hair spilled over his shoulders, shadows highlighted his cheekbones, and his hands gripped Tom's thighs until they bruised him. It was a snapshot Tom would remember forever.

Tom’s hands gripped Loki’s hips as they moved up and down, thumbs digging into the diagonal scars that had brought him so much pain. Breathless, panting, sweating, writhing, the god craved every inch of Tom. Hot, hard, relentless Tom, lost in the ecstasy that was Loki.

Loki came without a hand touching him; from only Tom’s cock pressing, moving, dragging on his prostate. He splashed cum from the mortal’s chin to his pelvis and on the sheets, moaning, gasping, nearly screaming as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Watching Loki come made it impossible for Tom to hold out any longer. His hips drove upward, deeper, harder, until he knew nothing else but his god, and his cock pulsed into him once, twice, three times, muscles tensing so hard it was actually painful. Exquisite pain. This time it was Loki collapsing onto Tom, slippery with sweat, lube and cum, panting against Tom’s neck.

He smiled when he heard the husky Viking voice in his head for the first time in weeks.

“ _Thomas..Thomas...you are mine. You know that.”_

As they lay there together, spent, Tom realized he wanted his god on whatever terms he could get. If this was as close as Loki could come to love, he’d take it. Whether it was a day or a lifetime, he’d take it. No one knew what the future held, anyway; there were no guarantees. He fell back asleep as he’d woken up, with that steel band of an arm pulling him close.

Loki waited until Tom fell asleep. He cast a light sleep spell on top of that, so the mortal would not wake for a few hours. He rose, wrote something on a notepad, took a deep breath, and armored himself. He opened the portal to the place with the purple sky, took a long look over his shoulder, and stepped through.

When Tom woke, he immediately knew Loki was gone. No, no, he can't be. Why? Why?

He looked over at the empty pillow and saw the note.

“I have to try again. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

I have to try again.That sent a chill down Tom's spine. What did that mean? He didn't want to face it, but he knew...he knew it meant Loki was going back to the place that had nearly killed him.

So, he waited. He made phone calls. He cancelled appearances. He stayed in his bedroom, reading, pacing, barely sleeping, waiting.

On the fifth day, the portal opened and Loki literally fell through it. He landed on his back on the bedroom floor with a deathly thud. His helmet was gone, and he was bleeding from half a dozen wounds that were leaking through his armor. His eyes were half-open and his bloodied lips formed barely audible words.

“It's the last one. So I never have to lose you.”

Loki's eyes closed, his body shuddered, and his fist opened, showing Tom what it had been clutching. A golden apple. He knew enough Norse mythology to know it was a Golden Apple of Idunn. It was guarded by an army because it would confer immortality on any mortal who ate it.

****

Tom had been holding Loki's bloody, unmoving body for over an hour. The pale skin had become a translucent blue and there were lines on his face. It occurred to Tom that he’d never been able to see Loki alive in his Jotunn form, and God, how he wished he could have.

His god was gone. He would never see those green eyes again, never see the mischievous smile he had come to love, never hear the deep voice in his head. He couldn't stop the tears, at the same time telling himself that maybe he wasn't dead, but deep in some healing spell.

He looked up in disbelief as another portal opened, and a woman stepped through. She was six-and-a-half feet tall, with platinum hair flowing out from under her winged helmet, and wore gleaming silver armor.

“You're a Valkyrie. A real one.”

“He is half Jotunn, but he is half Aesir, and he died with honor and glory in battle. He is worthy. Valhalla awaits him.”

She scooped up Loki's golden-armored body as if it weighed nothing, turned on her heel, and stepped back through the portal. Before it closed, Tom watched as the Valkyrie mounted her winged horse with Loki in her arms and took to the sky.


End file.
